SimplEmEntE tOntEriAs
by AmY LeE 43
Summary: kien se muere, Hermione? Ginny? Ron es gay? Y que quiere Frodo en esa escena? La boda de Voldemort y Peter! Sauron querra vengarse? El bebé de chocolate¡ jajaja r


¡Hola amigos!, ¿cómo están? Soy Amy Lee 43, (Lorena =) y espero que lean esta historia jajaja no es como una historia, es más bien como un fan fic tipo comedia muy estúpido y sin sentido, jaja, espero que se rian y que se diviertan mucho.  
  
Datos informatikos:  
  
Autoras: Lorena (Amy Lee 43), Elizabeth (Lady Eloane), Anilú ( ..), **Colaboraciones de Paulina**  
  
Tipo: PG-13 (elizabeth escribe muchas cosas raritas jajaja y pues mejor PG- 13 aunque es comedia ok?)  
  
Título: Simplemente tonterías  
  
Summary: kien se muere, Hermione? Ginny? :=/ Ron es gay? Y que quiere Frodo en esa escena? La boda de Voldemort y Peter¡ Sauron querra vengarse?  
  
Advertencia: Aparecen algunos personajes del señor de los anillos, sólo por diversión, pero es un fic totally Hp.  
  
Bienvenidos¡¡¡¡  
  
Introducción:  
  
**Sale Lorena con un vestido rosa potente, largo, con un prendedor del mismo color, sobre su cabello suelto, largo, color café**  
  
-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al primer capítulo de Tonterías. **sonrisa tonta** Hoy será mi turno de narrarles la aventurita del día de hoy. **aplausos** Gracias¡, los amo, bien. todo comenzó cuan.**Hermione interrumpe**  
  
Hermione: Por que yo siempre tengo que salir de estúpida en este tipo de historias! No es justo! Demando que al menos me pagues algo, no crees?  
  
Lorena: **sonrie** Hermione, tu ya eres estúpida, y no, no te pagaré, sacate de aquí..  
  
Hrmne: pero.. espera **seguridad se la lleva**  
  
Lorena: ahora si..disculpen. en que iba? Aaahhh si, todo comenzó cuando.**todo se llena de colores y aparecen nuestros personajes**  
  
Inicio: Simplemente tonterías: Capítulo 1  
  
Hp: Odio a Hermione :'(, y soy gay¡ u.u  
  
Ron: Por que odias a Hermione? Eres gay! :|  
  
Hp: me volvi a caer con su tarada baba.  
  
Ron: Ni hablar.  
  
Luna: pobre de ti Harry, ¿quién dijo que tu eras gay?  
  
Sirius yo  
  
Hp: sirius¡  
  
Ron: sirius¡  
  
**Hermione aparece con un vestido de india y 2 trencitas**  
  
Mione: padre abraham, tenia muchos hijos, muchos hijos ten. sirius¡  
  
Sirius: yo no dije eso Harry, digo yo...porque....no iba a decir eso¡  
  
Luna: pues lo dijiste.  
  
Ron: mione, porque estas vestida de india?  
  
Hp: mi padrino dijo que soy gay (N/a: gay: homosexual, joto, dicese del hombre que le gustan los hombres), no merece vivir¡ =(  
  
Mione: porque si, que te importa ron, y harry... tu tambien dijiste que eras gay..  
  
Hp: ....... No importa... A matar a sirius¡  
  
Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Aparecen chucky y freddy kruger**  
  
Ginny: ke onda fred¡  
  
Hp: pues la verdad.. Si lo soy¡ soy gay y que? En estos momentos tengo ganas de. **voltea a ver a Ron, quien le dirije una sonrisita pikara, entonces se besan apasionadamente**  
  
Todos: ughhhhhhhhh  
  
Sirius: no había visto eso desde ke era joven.. Giuuuu **pone cara de asko**  
  
Mione: =/ Ronald Weasley¡¡¡ pense que nos ibamos a casar! Buaaaaaa¡ :'(  
  
Ginny: askoooooooo  
  
Chucky: eh, disculpen, podemos matar a sirius porfavor, tengo más víctimas que matar saben?  
  
Freddy: si! Ya! A matarlo¡  
  
To2: siiiiiiiiiii  
  
**todos con un cuchillo en la mano se acercan a sirius**  
  
sirius: noooooooooooooooooooo  
  
ron. Alto¡¡¡¡  
  
todos: ke?  
  
Ron: sirius ya esta muerto. u.u  
  
Sirius: que??????¡¡¡ nooooooooo, estoy muerto¡¡¡ **se va a llorar a la eskina**  
  
Hp: no lo torturen!! ** harry se arrepiente y va a consolar a su padrino**  
  
Luna: uhhhhhh.Harry y Sirius son novios¡  
  
Mione: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Sirius: no es verdad -_-  
  
Ron: harry james potter¡ pense que nos ibamos a casar! **se va indignado**  
  
Hp: =/ ... No soy novio de mi padrino.askooooo  
  
Hermione: eres mi novio ron¡ tenemos un bebé¡ **llora dramáticamente**  
  
Ron antes de irse: un bebé? T.T  
  
Hp: un bebé?  
  
Sirius: un bebé?  
  
Voldemort: un bebé?  
  
Sauron: Voldy, mi amor, que haces aquí?  
  
To2: sauron?  
  
Sauron: que, yo también tengo corazón.  
  
Draco: y quién es la mujer?  
  
Todos: what?  
  
Draco: olvidenlo..  
  
Hermione. Y el bebé?  
  
Ron: que? Cuando?  
  
Mione: cuando estabas borracho por el fire whisky.  
  
Molly Weasley: Fire whisky¡¡¡ borracho¡ vas a ser igual que tu padre¡ **agarra a ron de los pelos y lo golpea**  
  
Sirius: yo no soy novio de hp, soy de remus.  
  
To2: ke?????  
  
Remus: sirius¡ te dije ke guardaras el secreto¡  
  
Hp: profesor lupin, lo engañaron conmigo.  
  
**remus se va llorando**  
  
sirius: remi!! ¨**lo persigue**  
  
todos: ¿?????  
  
**Draco camina y todas las chicas, (y algunos chicos), se desmayan**  
  
hp: presumido ¬¬  
  
ron: mamá¡¡¡¡ ya no me pegues¡ :'(  
  
mione: hello¡ el bebé?¡  
  
ginny: hermione, no tienes un bebé. cof, cof, loca, cof cof..  
  
Mione: claro que si¡  
  
Ron. Claro que no¡  
  
Draco: Potter es gay  
  
Mione: claro que si¡  
  
Harry: gracias hermione ¬¬  
  
Ron: claro que n.. si. si eres gay..  
  
Sirius: yo he cambiado de opinión, y harry no es gay, ni yo tampoco..  
  
Remus: ¬¬ , y yo?-susurró.  
  
Harry: usted si es.  
  
Mrs wealey: niño malo **seguía pegandole a ron, hasta que quedo medio muerto**  
  
Sirius: esntonces, cuando se casan peter y voldemort?  
  
Draco: en febrero.  
  
Hp: y tu como sabes?  
  
Draco. Hello?¡ mi papi es mortifago.  
  
Mione: presumido ¬¬  
  
Ron medio muerto: ayuuuudaaaa..  
  
**chucky se acerca a ron**  
  
ginny: chuck! Aí te hablan.  
  
**chucky se va corriendo**  
  
**sirius se acerca a ron para darle la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse**  
  
ron. Gracias sirius =)  
  
sb: =)  
  
mione: cof cof, harry y ron son gays cof.  
  
ron: ¬¬  
  
hp: ¬¬  
  
flitwick: gimli!  
  
Gimli: flitwick¡  
  
Flitwick: cuanto tiempo hermano¡  
  
Gimli: te amo¡  
  
**los 2 se abrazan**  
  
Sirius: todos son gays, menos yo. **dijo abrazando a una rata que se transformó en Peter**  
  
Peter: Black¡ dejame en paz¡ que no ves que tengo que preparar mi boda con voldy?  
  
Sirius: pero.,..  
  
Peter: dejame ya!!! **se va corriendo**  
  
Voldy: ya lo hicieron enojar, rayos¡ ¬¬ **se va**  
  
Mione: ay que delicaditos todos, los odio¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Ron. Y nuestro bebé?  
  
To2: KE NO HAY BEBÉ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Ron: ai bueno.. ¬¬  
  
Mione: adopta uno! =)  
  
Ron: bueno **se va a adoptar un bb**  
  
Harry: voy a ser tío¡  
  
Ginny: no¡ yo voy a ser tía, tu no¡ ¬¬  
  
Hp: mmmm, y si me caso contigo?  
  
Ginny: *.* si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Sirius: y yo que sería de bebé?  
  
**luna aparece de nuevo**  
  
luna: tu ya estás muerto, no eres nada.  
  
sirius: :'(  
  
**ron llega con un bebé negrito**  
  
hermione: ron¡ ke le pusiste al bebé¡?  
  
Ron: betún de chocolate?  
  
Mione: para ke??????  
  
Ron: para ke sea dulce, por supuesto¡ =) ^.^  
  
To2: ¬¬ cof cof tonto cof cof  
  
Luna: betún de chocolate¡ cuidado¡  
  
**remus llega corriendo**  
  
remus: chocolate¡¡¡¡¡  
  
ron: mi bebé¡ :'( Prof Lupin, no le chupe los deditos¡  
  
luna: yo les dije.  
  
*Mione golpea a remus en la entrepierna**  
  
mione: suelta a mi bebé¡ **toma al niño y se lo lleva a bañar**  
  
ginny: necesitamos a un heroe¡¡¡  
  
**frodo aparece con cara de gay**  
  
Frodo: me llamaban?  
  
Harry: no..  
  
Frodo: a ti nadie te pregunto nada.  
  
Harry: pero tu preguntaste que si..  
  
Ginny: Largate gay¡  
  
**harry se va**  
  
ginny: ash, tu no¡ el otro gay¡  
  
harry: ok =) ^^  
  
Frodo: yo salvare al bebé¡  
  
**A frodo le salen alas y le quita el bebé a hermione y se lo da a Ron**  
  
sirius: super frodito¡ woooooow¡  
  
frodo: si, si, soy hermoso.  
  
Sirius: momento¡ yo soy el hermoso.  
  
Frodo: no. yo soy el hermoso.  
  
Sirius: yo soy¡ tu eres gay y tienes alas¡  
  
Frodo: y tu eres un fugitivo y un fantasma!  
  
Sirius: tu eres chaparro y con pies peludos¡  
  
Remus: yo me hago todo peludo cada luna llena y aún así me quieres.  
  
Frodo: JA' gane¡  
  
Sirius: ¬¬, yo soy superior a todos¡ todos pudranse¡  
  
Harry: Oh, padrino¡, tu eres brilloso¡  
  
Ron. Brilloso?  
  
Mione: oh. **con baba** , brilla¡  
  
Ginny: y harry¡ hello? Yuju¡ harry pelame¡  
  
Sirius: bueno, ya me voy a bañar¡  
  
Ginny: si. **va con hermione y le dice: vamos a espiarlo**  
  
Hermione: no, por que tengo que bañar primero al bebé! Ron se lo está comiendo¡  
  
Ron: sabe bien¡ =) ^^  
  
**todos lo prueban**  
  
to2: riko¡  
  
hermione: devuelvanlo¡  
  
frodo: nooo es mío¡  
  
sirius: tu gay peludo, chaparro, con alas, ya te tuviste que ir ¬¬  
  
frodo: yo me voy cuando quiero¡  
  
sauron: los estoy viendo¡ Big brother v.i.p¡ vayan al casting¡  
  
hp: patetico.  
  
ron: demasiado..  
  
**frodo es poseido por el anillo y sauron se lo come** (n/a: no pregunten ni como cuando ni donde ni pk,ok?)  
  
hp: al fin se fue.  
  
bebé chocolate: soy diabolico¡ donde esta mi papi Voldemort¡ buaaaa¡  
  
sirius: y el bebe de chocolate vivió feliz para siempre¡ =)  
  
voldy: mi bebé¡  
  
bb: papi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
**llega el repartidos de pizzas**  
  
Repartidor: quién quiere pizzas?  
  
To2: yoooooo  
  
Sirius: de donde salió el repartidor?  
  
Repartidor: y lo pregunta un fantasma? ¬¬  
  
Ron. Jeje  
  
Sirius: Callate we, osea, tipo de que yo soy rico.  
  
Repartidor: Ho.. disculpe, usted paga la cuenta?  
  
**todos voltean a ver a sirius**  
  
sirius: bueno..  
  
To2: siiiiiii¡ arriba Sirius¡  
  
Sirius: este.. **se va corriendo**  
  
Ginny: y ahora, quién podrá salvarnos?  
  
CC: Yo¡ el chapulin colorado¡  
  
Dumbledore: y quién lo llamó?  
  
Hp: y para que está aki director?  
  
Dumbledore: soy notario  
  
Sauron (con acento gay): oh si, para mi divorcio  
  
To2: divorcio?  
  
Sauron: mi voldy, mi amor, mi corazón se casará con Peter.  
  
Peter: Jajajaja  
  
**voldy firma el papel y ríe**  
  
sauron: I'll be back (n/a: regresare)  
  
to2: jajajaajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja  
  
**Sirius deja de reír, y se dirige al chapulin colorado**  
  
sb: por que chapulin?  
  
Frodo (regresando): por que colorado?  
  
Chapulin: por que ustedes son gays?  
  
Harry: buen punto.  
  
Ron: dejame masticarlo (n/a: no trates de entenderlo si no eres mexicano(a)  
  
Hermi: nooo¡ no mastiques al bebé¡  
  
Ron: oh. Lupin¡  
  
**lupin esta escondido en un rincón comiéndose al bebé choco**  
  
sb: comparte¡ **corre y tambien se come al bebé**  
  
**hermi corre hacia lupin y el quita el bebé**  
  
mione: lo han dejado sin dedos¡  
  
lupin: lo lamento¡  
  
**Mágicamente todos se teletransportan a una iglesia bien medieval donde se encuentra Gandalf el blanco**  
  
Frodo: Gandalf¡  
  
To2: quien?  
  
Gandalf: yo¡ Gandalf el blanco¡ después de la destrucción del anillo me quede sin dinero y ahora vivo casando gente en esta capilla abierta las 24 horas en las vegas  
  
Harry: ron nos casamos?  
  
Gandalf: no lo creo, la capilla está reservada para el señor voldemort, mi compañero gay-**hacia harry**  
  
Lupin: ya vieron, todos estamos vestidos de gala.  
  
Frodo: galadriel?  
  
To2: ¬¬  
  
Lupin: osea, de traje.  
  
Draco: me pregunto quien es la novia.  
  
Efecto de sonido: tan tan tan tan (ruido de boda)  
  
**sale voldemort vestido de novia**  
  
draco: Diablos, perdí.  
  
Fred: jaja, son 20 galeones¡  
  
**después de 20 horas**  
  
Gandalf: se aceptan mutuamente?  
  
Voldy: siiiiii  
  
Peter: siiiiiiii  
  
Gandalf:oh¡ los anillos¡ **llegan Merry y Pipin con gorritos rosas tejidos sosteniendo 2 cojines blancos**  
  
**Peter le pone el anillo a voldy**  
  
voldy: y donde lo pongo? **señala la mano sin dedo**  
  
sauron: yo me opongo¡¡¡¡¡  
  
gandalf: todavía no vamos en eso.  
  
sauron: no importa¡ quieres..  
  
Gandalf: bye¡ **lanza un hechizo y desaparece**  
  
**son teletransportados a la torna boda (N/a:fiesta después de una boda) en las 3 escobas**  
  
hp: veo una luz¡  
  
ron: es el foco. ¬¬  
  
hp: ahhhhh  
  
mione: hombres.. ash..  
  
**rosmerta y hagrid bailan encima de la barra**  
  
ginny: tubo, tubo, ea ea¡  
  
ron. Ginny¡ no veas esas cochinadas¡ me das asco¡ ya no eres mi her..  
  
**hermione sube a bailar a la barra con ropa de puta**  
  
ron babeando: este..  
  
Ginny: ke decias? ^.^  
  
Ron: si maría, esta bien.  
  
Hp: maria?  
  
Voldy: la del barrio?  
  
(n/a: otra vez, jajaja, si no entiendes, se trata de una novela, ok, con thalia)  
  
sirius: soy¡  
  
draco: gay?  
  
Hp: eres gay sirius¡  
  
**sale thalia vestida de maria la del barrio**  
  
Maria la del barrio: Con mis abuelos crecí yo¡  
  
Ron: eh?  
  
**maria la del barrio sale del escenario**  
  
peter: hay cada gente loca en este mundo. ah¡  
  
ginny: que?  
  
Sirius: quequitos? Donde? **sirius corre a la mesa del pastel**  
  
Peter: deja mis kekitos, fantasma estúpido¡  
  
Voldemort: borracho, no me molestes.. Ando boacho. hip.  
  
Peter: mi amor¡ estas borracho¡  
  
Harry: tu taMBIEn.  
  
Ron: estupido.  
  
Peter: brilla  
  
Hermione sin bra: es el foco estupido  
  
Ron. El foco es estúpido?  
  
Harry: creo que si =/  
  
Mione: ah estupido!  
  
**legolas entra con tutú rosita y una cebolla en la cabeza** (n/a: traje de ballet)  
  
legolas con voz puñal (n/a: gay): me hablaban?  
  
To2: noooooooo  
  
Legotas con voz gay: ay bueno¡ no me griten¡ lastiman mis sentimientos¡ bua¡ mamiiii  
  
Mama de legotas: que?  
  
Legolas: mamá¡ estas viva¡ yupiiiii =)  
  
Mama de legolas: no, estoy muerta, .por cierto. que hago aquí? Donde esta mi sexy dumbledore?  
  
**dumbledore aparece y se van los 2 juntos, y dumbledore le agarra el trasero a la mamá de legolas**  
  
hp: no ps que loco.  
  
**Luna llega y ve a legolas bailando**  
  
luna: se divierten mucho por lo que veo.  
  
**luna ve a peter y a sirius atascandose con los quequitos**  
  
hp, (a luna): a ti quien te invito?  
  
Luna: yo misma.  
  
Hp: T.T  
  
**Fred y George llegaron con muchos volantes de su tienda**  
  
Hermione (a fred y george): esto es una fiesta.  
  
Fred: que crees ke estoy tonto?  
  
George: es una fiesta de volantes **avento todos los anuncios**  
  
Eliza la sexy: quien es luna?  
  
Luna: soy una mona loca que sale en el quinto libro.  
  
Eliza la sexy: Ohhh, **mágicamente desaparece**  
  
FIN  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 1¡ PRONTO EL 2 Y 3¡ ESPEREMOS, DEJEN REVIEWS¡ SI QUIERENM SALIR DE EXTRAS EN LA HISTORIA MANDEN REVIEWS, KE KIEREN HACER, SU NOMBRE, DESCRIPCION, Y MOTIVO DE SU VISITA, JAJAJA GRACIAS POR LEER¡ OJALA QUE SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO  
  
(EMPEZAREMOS A METERLOS A USTEDES EN LA HISTORIA COMO EN EL CAPITULO 4 O 5, YA QUE LOS 2, 3, Y NO SE SI EL 4, YA ESTAN CASI LISTOS)  
  
GRACIAS  
  
((LORENA))  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA, DRACONIANA Y ORCO ROSIANA  
  
*ELIZA*  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA, DRACONIANA Y ORCO ROSIANA  
  
¡ANILÚ¡  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA, DRACONIANA Y ORCO ROSIANA  
  
R&r 


End file.
